Comfort
by DragonKirby
Summary: A vacation trip to Tokyo for Shiraishi leads to meeting an old friend. ShiraishiKirihara, fluff and smut. Read at your own risk!


_Third RP go~ (Holy crap, exactly 4000 words, not counting the artists comments. |D) Time for some Shiraishi/Kirihara loving, guys! Explanation. In the new Prince of Tennis manga (which Kirby and I were ECSTATIC to learn existed) there is a scene where Shiraishi plays a game of doubles with Kirihara. During the match, Shiraishi compliments his hair repeatedly, which we both found hilarious and flirtatious._

_So we ran this out, and Kirby demanded that I put it on after we finished it, so this is, no lie, the day after we finished the RP itself. Fastest I've ever posted one. XD _

_So, go and enjoy! 8D_

* * *

**Shiraishi had spent his day off in the Tokyo area, enjoying the different sights and sounds of the city. It was a beautiful day turned to a beautiful evening, as he went around the block one more time to find a restaurant for some takeout before boarding the bus back to Osaka. He found one, noticing a familiar patch of seaweed inside, getting his own food. Shiraishi smiled nostalgically and pushed the door open, tapping the young boy's shoulder.**

Kirihara jumped, glancing up in fury. Just before he snapped at the person, he recognized the face and the agitation melted away. "Shiraishi-san! What are you doing here?" he asked, pleasantly surprised.

"**Getting some food before I head back home, I suppose. I see you're doing well since we last played together." He smiled politely. So, many people thought THIS squirt was a brat? How silly.**

"Doing okay," he agreed, nodding toward a table in indication that they should sit.

"**Only okay? People picking on you again?" He held up a finger to give him a minute and looked at the menu above the cashier's heads.**

Kirihara's face darkened, and his eyes turned downcast. He remained silent while the Shitenhoji captain ordered and received his food, then sat in silence, quietly eating.

**He took his bag and sat across from him, somewhat taken aback by the sudden change in attitude. "Kirihara-kun? Are you okay?"**

"Somewhat." No further answer was given.

**He frowned, seeing his former doubles partner so upset, and decided to go up to the cashier. When he returned, he set a small apple pie by Kirihara's meal. "My treat." He smiled softly.**

"Thanks," he muttered, glancing at the dessert forlornly. He wondered if he could stomach it. "You shouldn't have."

**Shiraishi leaned his taped elbow on the table, idly twirling a strand of his beige hair, but looked with concern at the Rikkaidai player. "You can talk to me, okay?" He waited a moment and added, "Your hair still looks great."**

That made him chuckle a little. "You flirt," he accused gently, biting into a plum.

"**I'm only saying the truth," Shiraishi laughed. "You seem to like being complimented."**

Kirihara didn't reply to that, but he knew Shiraishi knew that it was true. He swallowed down the rest of the plum and sighed, sunk back into his mood of depression. He suddenly didn't have an appetite for more than the little fruit, and he stared guiltily at the pie Shiraishi had bought for him.

"**I understand if you don't want to talk about it in public... come on, would you like me to walk home with you?"**

The raven-haired boy nodded absently, wrapped up the pie and picked it up, standing and tilting his head toward the door. He held it open for Shiraishi and followed him out, walking toward home.

**Shiraishi picked up his bag and walked alongside the boy, allowing him to lead. "Do you use conditioner?" he asked, to lighten the mood a bit.**

"No," he answered, scratching his head.

"**Oh, is that so? It looks so soft, I'm surprised," he smiled sweetly.**

Kirihara glanced at the older boy, letting the corners of his mouth turn up. He was able to go on about a subject he really didn't care about discussing, without annoying the hell out of him. How was he able to do that?

**He chuckled, noticing Kirihara looking at him with a slight fondness. He responded well to compliments after all. He continued on, making mentions of the beautiful city and how he'd spent his day, all the while taking care not to ramble and bore the other. When they finally reached the house, Shiraishi noted that no one was home. "Mind if I come in and talk with you a bit?"**

The other looked at Shiraishi with a bit of smile. "That's what you've been doing the whole walk here." He opened the door and beckoned the other in, closing the door after.

"**My food's getting cold," he laughed. "It would seem a waste to eat it on the bus at this point. I hope you don't mind." Shiraishi kicked his shoes off and looked around the rather empty dwelling, finding a table in the kitchen to sit down at. He ate his meal peacefully, deciding not to bother Kirihara about earlier troubles now that he seemed happier.**

"Excuse the barrenness," he mumbled. "I live alone..." He sat down at the other end of the table.

"**What? Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," he said with concern. "Don't you have any relatives?"**

"I HAVE them. I just don't live with them." Kirihara glanced away, hoping to make it clear that the topic was closed.

**He took the hint and silently finished his meal. He threw his trash away, washed his hands, then sat back and took his cell phone out. First, he noted the time. He'd missed the bus to Osaka by now, and the next one wouldn't be until later in the night. Second, he sent a text to Shitenhoji's vice-captain, telling him that he would be in charge of practice the following day. Lastly, he pulled up his own number and showed the cell phone to the Rikkaidai player. "If there's anything I can do for you, I'll be happy to oblige," Shiraishi said with a gentle smile.**

Kirihara pulled his phone out and entered Shiraishi into his contacts, showing his phone to the other and letting him do the same. "Thanks," he mumbled gratefully. He glanced at the clock. "Wow, how did it get so late...? Um..." he flicked his eyes to Shiraishi. "Are you going back on the next bus?"

"**Nah, I'm not going to make it without getting home at a crazy hour... I'll probably find a motel for the night, then take the day home tomorrow. I'm a good kid—one day won't kill my grades," he chuckled, putting his phone back in his pocket after entering Kirihara's number. "Why, would you like me to stay longer?"**

He shuffled uncomfortably. "I was just wondering if you had any place to stay for the night," he explained.

**Shiraishi smiled at the younger boy's sudden awkwardness. "If you don't really mind, then I would like very much to stay the night here. Cheaper on my wallet, you know? Mind if I take a shower?"**

"Not at all," Kirihara said, standing and stretching. He pointed Shiraishi in the direction of the washroom.

**He nodded with gratitude and headed into the bathroom. Had the Shitenhoji captain known he was going to be staying the night anywhere, he would have brought some clean clothes. Oh well, his t-shirt and boxers weren't that dirty, he decided. He shut the door and got the water running.**

Kirihara went up to his room and waited. By the time Shiraishi got out of the shower, it was dark outside. The boy's ash-colored hair was sticking slightly to his face, still dripping. He couldn't help but stare for a minute before he snapped himself out of it and asked if he needed to borrow clothes.

**Shiraishi chuckled and set his outerwear near the door. "I don't mind wearing my own, but I would appreciate it, if you don't mind." He started to tug his t-shirt off again.**

The raven-hair gestured to his drawers. "See if anything in there fits," he murmured, leaning back on his bed.

**He slid the top drawer open and carefully sifted through the clothing. Eventually, he found a shirt of his size and slipped it on, then found a clean pair of boxers to dress into (after taking his own off, of course). The captain closed the drawer and folded the shed layers to accompany the previous pile. He smiled, feeling cozy and clean. "Much better—thank you, Kirihara-kun." Shiraishi sat down on the edge of the bed.**

"Don't mention it," he said, getting under the blanket and yawning. "I'm going to sleep."

**He was suddenly closed up again. Shiraishi frowned, but allowed him to go ahead and curl up. He got up once more to turn the light off, then climbed in carefully, making sure to keep a little distance between them both. Maybe he'd make him some breakfast in the morning before he left, to hopefully cheer him up again. Shiraishi had never seen him so upset before. Was it just around the Shitenhoji captain that he acted like this? Poor kid... "Sleep well, Kirihara-kun."**

Kirihara heard and mumbled a soft thanks before closing his eyes. By the time Shiraishi was asleep, he realized that getting rest himself would be useless. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, cracking one open and staring at the moon. How full and bright it was tonight. He looked around his room, seeing it gilded silver—most of all, the boy sleeping beside him. He turned and stared back at the glowing orb again, feeling somewhat sad.

**Shiraishi had been sleeping peacefully for a couple hours now until he felt the mattress shift slightly under him. He grunted softly, eyes fluttering open to see what had disturbed him. "Mnh... Kirihara? You okay?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his taped hand.**

"...No," he answered eventually, hugging his knees to his chest. "Light sleeper, are you?" he added with a bare hint of humor.

**He smiled softly and carefully crawled beside him. Quietly, he put his hand on the other's shoulder. "What's troubling you, then?"**

_A lot of things_, he thought. "Not much," he said.

"**You're tense," he muttered softly, gently rubbing the shoulder. "I don't mind if you want to talk about it... I'll keep your secrets."**

Kirihara closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. The action hurt his ribs and he shrugged off Shiraishi's shoulder, turning to face him. Moving as little as possible, he pulled off his shirt. Even in the wan light, several dark bruises were apparent.

**His eyes went wide. "Kirihara! What on earth happened? Didn't you tell someone?" His expression was concerned, but very stern.**

The raven-haired boy dropped his shirt on the sheets and aimed his gaze to the side. "What does it matter?" he asked angrily. "It doesn't. Okay?" His throat tightened.

**Shiraishi took his chin and forced their eyes to meet. "Tell me why it doesn't matter," he commanded.**

One tear spilled over. "Because I'm hurt and they aren't," he growled.

"**Who?"**

"Does it really matter?" Another tear.

"**Akaya, I want you to talk to me. I'm not YOUR captain, but I am superior to you and I won't put up with this attitude." With his other hand, he tenderly wiped the two tears off his cheeks.**

The other glanced away again, balling his fists on the sheets. He said in a low voice, "I didn't see them. They came from nowhere and did this."

"**And you didn't even tell your captain what happened...?" He let go of Kirihara's chin. "You should have seen a doctor to make sure no bones were broken, if you were snuck up on."**

"I don't need to. I'm fine," he protested, turning around and glaring at the moon. His shoulders were shaking, and he hugged himself tighter before he whispered, "I feel weak."

"**I'm still going to, Kirihara." In the next moment, the superior's arms lightly embraced the boy, turning him around and pulling him close to his body. "You don't need to feel weak. I've got you and I'll take care of you."**

The raven-hair swallowed and pressed into Shiraishi's warm body. "You're kind," he murmured, relaxing.

**He breathed gently and buried his face in the soft black hair. "I'm going to find those guys and make sure you're safe... I promise that..."**

"Why do you care?" he asked, sincerely touched. One of his hands found Shiraishi's and idly played with the fingers.

"**I'm your friend, aren't I?"**

"Friend..." The word, unused on his tongue, seemed alien. He smiled at the feel of it and tilted his head up to look at Shiraishi. "Yes."

"**If nobody else will protect you, I will." He moved his forehead down to touch the other's, his breath caressing the boy's lips while his eyes gazed into Kirihara's green ones.**

Kirihara stared into the soulful orbs before tightening his grip on Shiraishi's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Shiraishi, have you... ever loved anyone?" As he said it, he was struck by the strangeness of the question, given the situation and the fact that it was he who said it.

**Shiraishi noted the oddness of the question, but smiled again. "Why do you ask...?"**

"Just answer me," he murmured, eyes on the moon.

"**What happens if I say no?" He put up his other hand as a blinder to keep Kirihara's eyes on him.**

"Then I don't get an answer," he replied.

"**And if I say yes?"**

Kirihara thought about that. "Then I listen to your answer."

"**My answer...?" He moved his lips closer. "What do you want me to say?"**

The raven-hair felt his heart leap in his chest. "I don't know... what were you going to say?"

"**Well, I think I've been in love before..." Shiraishi decided that chit-chat time was over. He pressed his lips comfortingly against Kirihara's, holding the boy's intertwined hand while the other stroked over his soft, tangled mess of hair.**

He accepted, the touch sending heat through his back and shoulders. His free arm wandered around the Shitenhoji captain's back, drawing him closer. "With whom?" he asked when Shiraishi drew back.

"**Remember when we first played doubles together...?"**

"Vividly." He still felt a twinge of regret for having hit Shiraishi with his racket.

"**Yanagi, I think it was, had me promise him that I wouldn't let you enter that devil mode of yours. Compliments seemed to keep you safe and you responded so well to them, I guess I just sort of got carried away..." He smiled. "I know it's kind of silly, though."**

"Not at all," Kirihara murmured, fighting back the rogue rising to his cheeks.

"**Ah, you think so?" Shiraishi chuckled softly. It seemed Kirihara had cheered up from his gloominess, and he hoped it would stay that way the rest of the night. The captain couldn't believe he'd admitted to such a silly crush, but when he saw the fond, young face staring up at his, it seemed like it was the right thing at the moment. "You really don't mind that I like you?"**

"Of course I don't." He glanced down and murmured, "I don't know if you knew, but I'm not at all interested in girls... they're too complex, I can't understand them."

"**Is that so?" He laughed. "You'd rather have a boyfriend, then?"**

"Yes, I would," Kirihara said softly, wondering why he was admitting all of this. "You know, Shiraishi," he started, gazing at their interlocked hands, "You're the first person to actually listen to me... and I'm pretty sure, the first person to show... affection, I think, is the word?" He couldn't control the blush anymore—it spread up his neck and cheeks like wildfire.

"**I'm sorry people don't respect you..." He stroked the tangled hair again. "I'll be happy to be here for you, though, and unless I'm practicing I'll always have my phone if you want to talk."**

He remembered something Shiraishi had said earlier and let himself grin. "So, is it soft? I've never really paid attention to it."

**The captain laughed. "I think it's very soft. A few tangles here and there, but soft." He took a small handful and felt the locks between his fingers.**

Kirihara chuckled and felt himself start to get drowsy. That tended to happen whenever someone messed with his hair. "Can't help the tangles, they're natural."

"**Can I brush it in the morning?" he smiled, resting his forehead on the other's again.**

"Be my guest," Kirihara laughed. "Good luck." The raven-hair touched his lips to Shiraishi's again.

**Shiraishi smiled and kissed him back with sincere affection. He pulled the younger boy close to him again and held his back tenderly.**

Feeling somewhat hesitant, Kirihara licked over Shiraishi's lips and braced himself on the bed.

**Gently, mindful of the bruises on his chest, Shiraishi leaned him on his back and straddled his waist, allowing his tongue in while he entered the other's mouth as well. His hand still held onto Kirihara's, and the other affectionately and comfortingly touched over the bruises to reassure his friend that he would protect him.**

The boy drew a sharp breath and swiped his tongue against Shiraishi's, his heart beating double-time. This felt... right. And very, very good. He placed a hand on Shiraishi's shoulder and leaned his neck up to reach him better.

**The free hand glided lower and felt the small muscles present, then skimmed the rim of his pants. He paused and pulled his lips back for a moment. "Akaya... May I take you?" he asked gently in a hushed tone, wanting complete permission before he claimed the boy as his.**

Kirihara panted for breath, watching Shiraishi through half-lidded eyes as he considered the question. "Not yet," he said eventually. "More..."

**A soft, seducing chuckle sounded out like a little bell. "More...~? What is your wish, then, Akaya-kun?"**

"Kuranosuke..." he mumbled. "T...touch me..."

**He felt himself growing hard from the tingle of his name being said. Happily, he obliged and rubbed over Kirihara's body again before his fingers hooked down under the rim of his pants and tugged them off. Shiraishi's fingers slid down and stroked Kirihara's length with light, feathery touches.**

"Ahh," he gasped out, body pulsing. He arched his back as much as he could with his injured body, fingers clawing the sheets. That felt amazingly good.

**He seemed to enjoy the light teasing, Shiraishi noted, allowing his fingers to curl around the tip and stroke it like a piece of silk in his hands.**

Kirihara let out another pained sound, shaking. "Kuranosuke," he whimpered, voice throbbing with need.

**He smiled with care and caressed the burning flesh a moment more before scooting himself down to take Kirihara in. He held his hand tight for comfort and started to suck.**

His breath left him in a choked noise somewhere between a scream and a moan. Kirihara bucked his hips, eyes clenched tightly shut and fire running through every nerve in his body.

**Shiraishi breathed gently and suckled a little more for his prize. He stroked the boy's abdomen in a coaxing manner.**

The raven-haired boy struggled to keep his body flat on the bed, resisting the impulse to buck up again. He bit his knuckle and came with a strangled scream, toes curled in ecstasy.

"**Relax, Akaya," he lightly whispered, minding his teeth.**

Kirihara unclenched every cell in his body, panting for air. His brow was slick with sweat—he wiped it away and pushed himself up on his elbows.

**Shiraishi cleaned the mess, licking every last drop spilled, and moved up to kiss his lips again. "Will you let me take you?" he asked again in a hushed whisper.**

The Rikkaidai player leaned in and kissed him while he weighed the question. Shiraishi's gentle fingers on his sides decided it. The fact that he was touching him meant, to Kirihara at least, that he was being accepted. He craved that, with a longing he didn't really understand, but was aware of. Who knew if this would ever happen again—if Shiraishi left, odds were good that he would never find anyone else that would like him as much, enjoy his company this much. "Yes," he murmured when he broke off for breath.

**He smiled sweetly. "Ecstasy~" Shiraishi kissed him again, gently rubbing over his body to get him aroused again. He let go of Kirihara's hand, slipping it down to start stretching him out.**

Kirihara gulped and tried to relax at the intruding finger. The way it fluttered and teased the skin was tormenting, and it quickly made him hot again.

**Shiraishi pulled Kirihara's hand to the hem of his boxers, to allow him to pull them down. They were already pretty tight since they weren't his, but now it was uncomfortable. As he did that, a second finger slipped beside the first.**

He winced, muscles seizing before he ordered them to slacken again. Gently, Kirihara brushed the palm of his hand over the bulge. At Shiraishi's pleasured shiver, he hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled the clothing down around the other's knees, moving his hand back up to stroke the warm skin.

**Shiraishi trembled at the gentle touch and meshed their lips together once more. The third finger nudged in. He felt around inside before splaying the digits to make a suitable entryway.**

A choked sound of pain wrenched from his throat before he fought his way into Shiraishi's mouth and tasted him to pacify himself. Fingers tightened on the bedsheets, and he gripped the Shitenhoji captain's shoulder with the other hand.

**When it was to his liking, the Shitenhoji captain carefully pushed into Kirihara's tight body. He gradually moved in small thrusts, allowing the boy to stay pacified with his lips.**

Kirihara moaned softly into the boy's mouth, tightening his grip on his shoulders. He rolled his hips back, wanting more but not willing to break the liplock.

**Harder. Faster. He picked up the rhythm, body burning and hot with passion. Shiraishi's tongue danced around the younger boy's mouth, making sure to taste each and every part of it.**

The boy's scattered sounds of approval turned into one continuous moan that hitched and spiked when Shiraishi thrust into his core. He separated their mouths and tossed his head back, eyes lidded in bliss.

**His body relaxed when he felt himself spill his seed into his partner. Likewise, he felt Kirihara's white bliss on his legs and smiled. He fell to the side, content with his work, and panted happily. "Ecstasy..."**

Ecstasy was the perfect word to describe that. _This is what love feels like?_ he thought to himself. He panted quietly, positioning himself so that he was nestled into Shiraishi's arms.

**The soft cloth of the shirt against his beating heart was a nice pillow. Shiraishi smiled. "You're mine now... so I suppose I need to visit Tokyo more and make sure you're okay, ne?"**

"If you feel the need to..." Kirihara burrowed further into the warmth, inhaling the smell of sweat and sex.

"**Will you be lonely if I'm not here all the time?"**

"I'll manage." The raven-haired boy smiled against the skin.

**He embraced him closer to the body. "I think I'll take the evening bus home tomorrow..."**

"Fine by me," Kirihara murmured, adrenaline finally dying down, replaced with exhaustion. "Kuranosuke... good night," he murmured, sleepily pecking the skin.

"**Goodnight, Akaya. Sleep well. We'll get cleaned up in the morning, then make sure your chest is intact, okay?" He smiled, kissing the top of his tangled head. After the night's excitement, he couldn't imagine Kirihara in any sort of bad shape, but it was always good to double-check. Shiraishi held the boy close to him, like a treasured teddy bear. "You're a good boy," he cooed softly.**

"I'm not a dog," Kirihara growled, but he curled up against Shiraishi's warm chest and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

_End! Hope you enjoyed~_


End file.
